Naruto's Sacrifice, Sasuke's Resolve
by inugurl3
Summary: Naruto has given everything for Sasuke, by taking Sasuke's punishment. paring is sasunaru, or narusasu which ever you prefer, please comment on the story, and i do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Sacrifice "and Sasuke's Resolve"

Point of view #1

Naruto's Point of view

We finally returned, after five years of trying. He came with us, just when I was about to give up. Sakura came running up to him very excitedly and hugged him. There again I was the one ignored, like always. No one told him why he was free or why he had no punishment. He was just happy to be home, everyone welcomed him back, and then the GO daime made an announcement.

" Today, one of our dear village members have been brought back. Thanks to Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Nara Shikamaru. We welcome Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone cheered as Sasuke walked on stage.

I wanted to leave badly as everyone surrounded Sasuke. I could feel his gaze on me, even though I was turned around. I walked up to Tsunade, asking her about the agreement that I had made with the council, she looked at me sadly and said that they had accepted it. It would be a lot harder to go around town anymore, being under house arrest for two years, Sasuke would have only had six months.

I received triple the punishment because they think I did not deserve to be put in myself. After that fact, I was to be striped of my status as a ninja. The only thing I would have left was becoming Hokage if I ever wanted to return to normal. I knew that dream would never come true now, even if I begged to be reinstated as a ninja. I would never achieve my dreams. Everyone in the village would never accept someone who is a demon or a monster like me.

I walked back to my small apartment, to go and rest from our long adventure. Hoping Kyuubi will heal my wounds that no one else realized were there. I made sure that Kyuubi was able to heal the wounds and ate some Ramen. Soon enough I went straight to bed.

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Next Day ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

I awoke feeling sore, even though I had to talk to the Hokage. Knowing that I would never be it in the future. I walked through the village, ignoring the angry stares. Heading towards the tallest building in the village, I began to wonder what the Hokage would actually say. I stepped through the front doors, and waited until I had been granted into the room.

Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3

Remember I do not own Naruto, I am just able to make the scenes he is in. Also I am not a professional writer I will make mistakes, so please bare with me. Also try out the story()if you like Inuyasha() Winter is hell.


	2. Chapter 2

recap from last chapter

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Next Day ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

I awoke feeling sore, even though I had to talk to the Hokage. Knowing that I would never be it in the future. I walked through the village, ignoring the angry stares. Heading towards the tallest building in the village, I began to wonder what the Hokage would actually say. I stepped through the front doors, and waited until I had been granted into the room.

Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3

Naruto's Sacrifice "and Sasuke's Resolve"

Point of view 2

Sasuke Point of view

Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3

We just made it home yesterday when, they thanked everyone and team 7 minus Sakura, and plus Shikamaru Nara. I was glad when I got sentenced that I didn't have to take much punishment. I still did not undersand why. I mean I did betray the village, attach Naruto, and still dont get in trouble, how is that fair. I walked around outside today and noticed that I did not see Naruto anywhere, I do not want to stay in the Uchiha Mansion, alone, for 6 months. I had finally decided to go and get something to eat, after telling the anbu member that i needed groceries. They nodded and followed me around, I figure its the price I pay for leaving the village for 5 years.

After getting my groceries I ran into Sakura, who was happy to see me, she had grown a bit i must admit, she wasn't my fan girl person anymore, I think she finally came to terms with the fact that I would never like her the way she like me at the time. I invited her over for dinner and caught up on what had been going on in the village.

Sakura: So I heard they only gave you 6 months of house arrest for punishment, but I also heard someone made a deal to make that happen. I just want to know who had actually made this deal.

I looked at her perplexed for i had not heard anything about someone making a deal so i would only have a minumum punishment. One person came to mind. Naruto, the person who worked so hard to bring me back, and almost lost his life doing it. It sounded like him, I am sure it does, who else would sacrifice their selves for me. Sakura wouldn't anymore, neither would most of the villagers. Naruto was the only one who had not given up on me.

Sasuke: I wonder what happened to Naruto today, I haven't seen him around.

Sakura: oh hes probably training again like always, I always told him that he was going to kill himself if he didnt stop training the way he always does. Always pushing his limits even if its not god for him.

Sasuke: I just had a thought about him though, I wonder if he made the deal. He would be the only one who would have done anything remotely like that.

She looked up at me, and I could see the thought process in her head, and then she realise the same fact I did, that I was right, he was the only one who would have sacrificed so much for me. I think I saw tears build up in her eyes, because she seemed so upset by that fact. It did make since to here, and I felt like crap making her think that way. Seeing her cry hurt me for some reason, it made me feel like a royal ass, even though I couldn't do anything about it. The deal had been made and everything was done.

About an hour after Sakura left, I started thinking of reasons and how he would get my punishment lightend so drastically. I figured it had something to do with Kyubi, and it probably wasn't anything good either. I finally went to sleep hoping to get my answers tomorrow, since it was to late at night to go interupt the Hokage's sleep.

Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Next Day ()Inugurl3()Inugurl3

I woke up and prepared to set out and talk to the Hokage today. I was going to get answers even if I had to kill someone for the answers. I walked out the door and headed towards the Hokage's office, I got to the building a few minutes later. I walked into the building and walked up the stone steps to the ornate set of doors that lead to the Hokage's office.

The Hokage looked at me with an annoyed expression, like I had enterupted something important. I was about to open my mouth to say something but got stoped when someon walked passed and left.

Tsunade: What do you want Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: I want to know who made a deal for my punishment to be lighter.

Tsunade: Who do you think it was Sasuke?

Sasuke: Naruto is who I think it is, but no one knows for sure.

Tsunade: It was him yes, and you will not be able to know what the terms were unless you talk to him.

Sasuke: I just want to know why?

Tsunade: Why else Sasuke, because he cares to much about you to see you severly punished, and to see all his hard work be taken away from him because of what you had done. He never had given up hope, knowing that you would one day return to the village. Like I said the details I do not know, you have to ask him. And please dont upset him, he is going through a really rough time, and will not be out of it for a long time.

Sasuke: What do you mean buy that?

Tsunade: I know he will not be a ninja anymore, something about that makes me upset myself. Now if you excuse me i have to get back to doing reports, and by the way, you can leave your house all you want, they basically just want the ambu to watch you run around.

Sasuke: Ok, Thank you.

I left the office in search of the only place I knew where Naruto had lived before. I walked down to the bad part of the village, where all the poorest people lived. That part of the village puzzled me, but I had to contune on until I found Naruto's appartment. When I finally had found it, the door was open and it was dark inside. I carefully went inside, trying to not disturb any of the ground as I searched the appartment. I looked in a small room and found spray painted words on the wall, some read out to say "Monster" and even "demon". None of this made since, because it was like no one lived here, that when I heard a soft moan. I quietly moved into the room where I heard the moan and what I found surprised me.

Naruto had been tied to the floor with a kunai jabbed in his arms and legs, and was left to bleed out. I ran over and untied him, questioning why someone would do that. He looked up at me and realized who I was and closed his eyes. After I had finished untying him, I helped him up, thats when I seen his back, Someon had scratched Monster in his back, and it was still bleeding badly.

I kept reading the word on his back, and looking around at the walls trying to peace together what was happening.

Naruto: Thank you for helping me.

Sasuke: No problem, what happened?

Naruto: I was attacked by some of the villagers. They seem to think its funny, and that they keep tracing over the same spots over and over again. They usually are more agressive though, this time I was lucky that nothing serious happened.

Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3()Inugurl3() Inugurl3() Inugurl3


End file.
